Acheron
'Acheron '''is/was a secondary antagonist of the sixth season. He was the mentor, advisor and master of a young fairy named Selina whom he had convinced into serving under him as his devoted minion and pupil in return for releasing him from the Legendarium book he himself had created. Appearances * The Golden Auditorium (debut; in the Legendarim) * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx * Broken Dreams * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * The Magic Totem * Legendary Duel * Acheron (physical debut) Relationship with Selina 1st Conversation * "Selina, in here. Hello, Selina. * "What!? Who are you? * I'm Acheron. Work with me and I'll teach you how to harness all the powers of the Legendarium." * "Really. You can do that?" * "Why, of course, Selina. I can give you the most extraordinary powers, right this very moment." * "Show me what you got." * "Now you are the Witch of Snakes." 2nd Conversation * "I'm watching you, Selina. You are getting stronger." * "Acheron! I promise I will not let you down." ''"It's only a matter of time before I get enough power and free you, Acheron." 3rd Conversation * "Selina you must work harder." * "Huh?" * "You must stop the Winx from finding the diary. If you don't, I could be locked in the Legendarium forever." * "But, Acheron, I don't know where the dairy is." * "I do. I've had plenty of time to spy on the fairy godmother all these years. So I will teleport you to where she hid the diary. It is deep in the heart of the library, in a secret hidden chamber." 4th Conversation * "If you don't stop the Winx, they could find Eldora." * "I know, Acheron. But if I just-" 5th Conversation * "Selina, you have been using the Legendarium quite often behalf of those witches. I hope you haven't forgotten your ultimate goal." * "Of course not, Acheron. But to free you, I need the powers we been gathering from the magic schools." 6th Conversation * "It seems that the Trix will not share their power with you. So how will you free me now?" * "I have something else in mind. Something even stronger: Bloom's Dragon Flame." 7th Conversation * "Acheron, the Trix refused to share any of their powers, making it impossible for me to help free you!!" * "Then we need to do something about that." * "I want them gone." * "I have an idea: Offer the Trix the power to enter the Legendarium world." * "What will that do?" * "Just you wait." 8th Conversation * "Mighty Acheron, I will soon free you from this prison. I only need a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame." 9th Conversation * "Mighty Acheron, the time has finally come!! You will soon be out of that book and back in the real with me." Trivia *Many similarities can be observed between Acheron and the Genie Nadakhan of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series. These include: **Both Acheron and Nadakhan are Powerful Acheron is Wizard of Legendarium Nadakhan is Captain of the Sky Pirates Crew Misfortune's Keep Prince of Kingdom of Djinjago Son of the King Khanjikhan and but are trapped in Legendarium Spellbook and Teapot of Tyrahn.Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Villians Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6